


A Little Ladybug Told Me

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Ruby and Blake discuss getting a new pet. Yang ends up overhearing and jumps to conclusions. They aren't going to let her live this one down.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Little Ladybug Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> A silly idea I had that got my creative juices flowing again. I have a couple of ideas for a lot more slice of life and silly writings like this one that I'll keep popping out as practice while I wait for my Bea-ta reader to finish up with school this summer. I'll try and pop out a couple more of these little slice of life college AU stories in the coming days/weeks. I'll keep finding little prompts to write about. Either way, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys soon!

Ruby Rose, an Omega and art major at Vale University, sat at her desk, doodling away on yet another project. She, her sister Yang, an Omega and mechanical engineering major, her girlfriend Blake, an Alpha and a Psychology major, and their friend Weiss, a beta and a business administration major, all shared a suite-style dorm room, two rooms that shared a connected bathroom.

At first, it had been Yang and Ruby sharing a room. They were sisters, after all. However, Ruby and Blake hit it off rather quickly, and, soon enough, Ruby had managed to convince Yang to switch with Blake. 

Now the two spent far more time together than they probably should. 

Blake had just gotten out of the shower as Ruby was drawing away. Her scent coiled around the small room, getting a happy giggle from the Omega. "Someone's relaxed."

"Lavender infused shampoo is very relaxing." 

"Good point." Ruby laughed, turning to smile at her. "I'm almost at a stopping point for right now, do you have any other homework you need to do?"

"Luckily, no. I finished my readings for the week this morning, and I don't need to start on my next paper until tomorrow."

"Hell yeah! Movie cuddle night!" She threw her arms in the air, almost launching the fine liner in her hand across the room. 

Blake couldn't help but laugh; seeing a smile stretch across the little rose's cheek always made her heart swell. "Yes, Petal, movie cuddle night. Which one do you want to watch? I can get it set up while you finish." 

"Ooh! The Lady and the Tramp!"

"Again?"

"Yes, again! I love those goofy dogs, and it's not like you wanna watch something like Iron Man!"

"Fair enough, though I have to ask: Why are you so obsessed with dog movies?"

"Duh, dogs are the best! They're fluffy and warm, and I love them!"

"Of course you do, you like anything fluffy." Blake teased softly. 

"You know it!" Ruby laughed, before gasping and shooting to her feet. "We should get a puppy!"

"A puppy? Ruby, I'm not much if a dog person."

"A kitten then! Just thinking about it has me all excited!"

"Are you sure about this? It's a lot of responsibility, and you barely have free time as it is. I doubt we're ready."

"Oh, come on! Yang would help when I was busy!"

"I'm sure she would, but I'm also fairly certain we can't have one in the dorms. They're never quiet, the smell would fill the floor, and we barely have enough space for the two of us. Imagine having to find space for it to sleep."

"Well… it could just share our bed! Our cuddles would be even better, and I've already got a great nest started for us!"

"Ruby-"

"Oh, Blake, please? I'll do all the research, figure out everything we need, everything! All you have to do is help me love it!"

Blake sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ruby, our workloads are only going to get heavier, there is absolutely no way we are ready for a responsibility like that."

Before Ruby could respond, the door to the connected bathroom slammed open. 

Yang snarled from the doorway, causing the pair to share a confused and concerned look.

"Yang-" Blake started before the Yang cut her off.

"Don't 'Yang' me! I know what you did!"

"What did I do-"

"And you! Ruby, how could you be okay with all of this! You're only eighteen! How in the world do you think you're ready for this!"

"I mean, I took care of Zwei. How hard could it be? Heck, I won't even have to walk it, just throw away it's poop!"

"Just throw away it's poop?!' There is so much more to this than just throwing away it's poop!"

"Yang, I'm not sure why you're so concerned. It's not that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal?! NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?! RUBY YOU'RE PREGNANT HOW IS THAT NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?!"

"I'm what…?"

"Pregnant! Knocked up! Expecting! A bun in the oven!"

"Uh… no, I'm not…?" Ruby almost asked, confused, and a bit dazed, as she awkwardly laughed.

"You can't lie to me! I heard you two through the door!" She turned to Blake, "and I swear to God Belladonna if you don't take responsibility for this I am going to rip your-"

"Cat," Blake stated firmly. 

"What?" Yang asked. It was her turn now to be confused.

"We were talking about adopting a cat, not having a child."

Yang blinked as Ruby started to laugh. "You thought- you thought I was pregnant?! Oh my God, Yang! We've only been dating for a few months!"

"To make matters worse for you, Yang; Ruby and I haven't even slept together yet."

"Yet?"

"I assumed we were working our way there."

"I mean yeah but I didn't think you even- have I been missing like hints or-"

While the two slowly made their way through the suddenly extremely awkward conversation, Yang quietly closed the bathroom door. She turned to see Weiss smirking up at her, "so they're getting a cat? Don't you have egg on your face."

"Oh shut it, Ice Queen."

"I thought you called my sister your Queen..." She teased, a wicked smirk on her lips as her roommate pushed past, groaning loudly.


End file.
